


Smoke And Chocolate

by CheekyTorah



Series: Wolfstar Addiction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, DO NOT COPY, Declarations Of Love, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, First Kiss, First Love, Forgotten Confession, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hangover, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Sirius Black is never drinking again. Ever!





	Smoke And Chocolate

Owls swooped through the room, packages and rolled up bundles of papers falling in front of students of all ages. There was the usual murmuring of the professors, the groaning from the oldest students hungover from a night of underage drinking and the excited chattering of the younger innocent ones who've no idea of the coming darkness. Nothing that was unusual for a Monday morning.

Sirius lay his head on the table shielding his eyes from the sunlight and cringing at the smell of food. He was pretty sure he was dying, no, he was certain he was dying.

“I’m dying,” he whined.

He heard Remus snort beside him and peaked through his fingers to glance at the tall lanky boy. Remus Lupin was, in every way, beautiful. He had sandy blonde curly hair that would fall in his eyes in a way that made Sirius twitch with the desire to push it out of the way. So he could get lost in his green-yellow eyes that reminded him of a tree in early fall. He had long arms and legs, lean muscles and the cutest round arse he’s ever seen on a person. Especially cute, exceptionally cute, fabulously cute. He might be obsessed with that arse.

“I’m certain you’ll survive, Pads,” Remus responded and Sirius could hear the smirk in his voice.

“You’re just weak. What you need is to get some bacon in you, Sirius! You’ll feel lots better!” James laughed and tossed some bacon on the empty plate by Sirius’ nose.

Sirius scrunched up his nose in disgust and pushed the plate as far from him as possible. How James could be so peppy after a night of two bottles of fire whiskey between four people is absolutely horrible. He should be arrested and sent to Azkaban for that peppiness.

“I’m definitely dying, I’m going back to the dorm, tell Sluggie I’m sick, or dead. I don’t really care which one,” Sirius pushed away from the table and headed out of the Great Hall to the Common Room.

Inside the common room he debated laying on the couch, but knowing that students coming and going would make his already pounding headache worse he decided against it. He dragged himself up the stairs to the dorm room he shared with James, Peter and Remus. He paused at the door. A flash like a memory but more like a dream flitted through his mind, overwhelming his senses.

Something about the door, the feeling of the handle in his back. The sensation of someone pressed against him, vibrations through his neck from a mouth chuckling into his skin. It feels so real, but Sirius has no recollection of any such thing happening last night. He must have had quite the dirty dream.

He flopped down on the bed, curled up under the covers, flicked his wand and the curtains pulled around the bed casting him into pleasant darkness. It’s not long till he’s fast asleep.

~*~

When Sirius wakes up, it's to the sound of laughter and scuffling around the dorm, instead of the pounding that was crowding his head hours earlier. He pulled the curtains away and watched his friends all attempting to lean out the one window at the same time to smoke and look at the stars. He smiled watching James nudge Peter and his wide shoulders over, trying to free some space for him and Remus.

“Oi! Someone gunna toss me a fag too, or you love birds too busy cuddling over there?” Sirius says and laughs. 

He stood up and stretched his tight arm muscles over his head, leaning back in the process and popped his back pleasantly. He looked again at his friends, just barely catching Remus looking away quickly to watch the night sky once again. James grinned and tossed the pack over so Sirius sat just under the window beside Remus, and lit his smoke with his wand.

“Feeling better, Pads?” Remus asked softly.

“Mmm,” is the reply, and Sirius pressed his shoulder briefly against Remus’ thigh before pulling away again.

“You still want to play exploding snap, lads?” James says brightly. “We can play in the common room, probably get a few more in. Maybe we can even turn it into a drinking game!”

“No more alcohol for me,” Sirius said determined. “I’ll never drink again.”

“Sure, sure. You say that every time you get a hangover,” James laughed. “Come on, Wormy, Moons? Let’s go!”

“I think I’ll head to bed actually,” Remus said thoughtfully, and walked to his bed after tossing the finished but out the window and casting an incendio on it. It turned to ash before it hit the ground.

After a few objections, James huffed and left the room, dragging Pete along too. The room became very quiet suddenly, and Sirius shifted uncomfortably under the window finishing his smoke. 

“Do you regret it or something?” Remus said quietly. 

Sirius looked at Remus with a puzzled expression. The boy across the room looked nervous, sad and small for being a 6 foot giant. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his feet speaking into the room, and waiting as if his life was on the line for a response.

“Regret...regret what exactly?” Sirius asked blowing out the last puff of the cigarette. He flicked it out the window and did the same with the but as Remus had.

“What...what happened last night that’s ‘what’!” Remus glared at Sirius.

Sirius went stony quiet, he had no idea what Remus was talking about. But Remus looked mad and hurt and at Sirius. Had he said something to hurt Remus? Had he done something terrible again? Because, he really meant it when he promised never to do such a horrible prank at Remus’ expense every again.

“Moony, what did I do? Whatever I did I take it back, I’m sorry, Moons,” Sirius sent a pleading look at Remus.

The other boys reaction was a flash of hurt in his eyes, his ears pinked and his knuckles went white from clenching.

“I...I understand..I get it. It was a mistake..to think...we were both drunk...” Remus stood up then and still avoiding Sirius’ eyes went to the door.

“Remus, wait!” Sirius stepped towards him.

“Don’t!” Remus bit out in a rough voice before he left and slammed the door behind himself.

Sirius stood stunned in the middle of the room. What could he have done, it must have been horrible. He was always saying stupid things, doing stupid things. Though, he had been so determined to never hurt Remus again. Even drunk he should have been careful enough not to hurt him. So what did he do? What mistake…

At that moment, Sirius remembered. He remembered the wink at Remus across the table in the common room last night. He remembered the brush of their knees and the flush that heightened across his own cheeks. He remembered saying he was going to get all the blankets and pillows from the dorm to create a muggle fort. And he remembered Remus. Remus saying he’d help. Remus pushing him up against the door, his back pressing painfully into the handle. Remus’ hair falling into his eyes, and Sirius brushing it away and then rubbing Remus’ scars on his cheek with his own thumb.

He remembered the kiss, not just the first kiss but the second and the third after that. Spaced around smiles and laughter and bites on the neck. Sirius touched his neck, remembering the vibrations coursing through his body right down to his toes. How had he forgotten that? And then Remus ran away thinking…

Sirius burst out of the room and found Remus sitting at the bottom of the stairs watching over the group of Gryffindors playing some odd alcohol variation of Exploding Snap. Sirius sank into the step beside him, their knees touching slightly.

“I was really drunk last night,” Sirius began.

“You really don’t have to,” Remus’ voice broke.

“Shh...look I didn’t remember, not till you left the room. Moony,” Sirius grabbed the collar of Remus’ jumper forcing Remus to look at him. “I don’t regret that, I couldn’t regret it. I’ve wanted that for so long.”

Remus blinked. He blinked again. “Oh.” Was all he said, obvious shock all over his beautiful face.

“Don’t act so surprised, I mean you are the only one I want when I have a nightmare. You are the one who I stare at, like, all the fucking time. It’s always been you Moons.”

Sirius leaned closer, pressing his forehead against Remus’. Then their lips met, melting together and Sirius nibbled slightly at his bottom lip. Remus tasted of smoke and chocolate, and he’d have him no other way.

And if there was cheering, hollering and whistling across the common room, just then, neither of them noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an extremely unhealthy ;) addiction to wolfstart. I'll be posting all the short pieces I've been writing over the past few weeks slowly.
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. x.


End file.
